


Turning Tables

by quillingyousoftly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo fills [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gags, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/pseuds/quillingyousoftly
Summary: Brock ran his hand along the dark wooden headboard. He closed his hand around it when he reached the center; a perfect spot to tie somebody to.
Relationships: Alexander Pierce/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626025
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Bondage equipment: Ring Gag" on my MCU Kink Bingo card.
> 
> I had something else in mind for this square originally, but it turns out I can burn myself out writing consensual sex. My brain just refused to cooperate on it with me, and my options were either writing nothing or doing something entirely different with this prompt.

“I don’t know about this, Brock,” Jack said as he watched his commander pick the lock of Alexander Pierce’s door. “I don’t think Pierce’ll be thrilled about us breaking inside his home—”

“He will be once he sees the surprise gift.” Brock tore his eyes away from the lock to shoot the Asset standing with them a lewd look. “It’s like with surprise parties,” he continued, getting back to work. “No one ever gets mad the people there showed up uninvited.”

“I’m afraid it’s not exactly the same,” Jack countered.

“Shut up,” Brock snarled. “I’m trying to focus here.”

After a series of clanks, Brock pocketed his lock pick and opened the door with a flourish.

“Ta-da!”

Jack rolled his eyes at his commander’s dramatics and walked in. He paused where the long, well-lit hallway opened to a spacious living room, unsure where to find the bedroom. He winced when he heard a long whistle and turned on his heel to see Brock nodding at the wooden staircase with a shit-eating grin. Jack grimaced but followed him up the stairs, more sensing than hearing the Asset climbing up behind him. Brock led them to a dark wooden door and opened it, revealing a spacious bedroom. One wall was entirely covered in gigantic windows and the sunlight illuminated everything inside.

“I always hated those windows,” Brock said, approaching the king-sized bed and squinting to see better. “How does he handle being open to the world like that?” 

“Maybe it’s a part of his act,” Jack mused. “It suggests he has nothing to hide.”

“That’s what you think?” Brock asked, amused. “I think it was just more expensive this way.”

Brock ran his hand along the dark wooden headboard that went well with creamy walls and floors. He closed his hand around it when he reached the center; a perfect spot to tie somebody to. He took off his backpack, set it down on the floor, and pulled out a rope and a spider gag. He chuckled darkly to himself.

“Asset, lie down,” he ordered, but nothing happened. He frowned, turning around. “Jack, what the fuck is he—” He trailed off upon seeing he was alone in the room. “Jack?”

Dropping the gag and unholstering his gun, he crept toward the open door and popped his head out. He looked left, then right, but all he was met with was an empty hallway. 

“Jack?” he repeated, louder. “This isn’t fucking funny, asshole.”

Despite his words, he knew Jack wouldn’t mess with him while the Asset was with them. Something was wrong, terribly so. Swallowing thickly, he crept down the hallway, but he didn’t get far when a dull pain exploded in the back of his head and everything went black.

When he came to, all he saw was orange, and it took him a moment to realize it was the sunset. His head throbbed, his face ached, his mouth was dry, and when he tried to close it, he realized something was holding it open. Something metal.

His blood ran cold as it dawned on him he was tied to Pierce’s bed with the rope he had picked up himself in The Home Depot with the spider gag forcing his mouth open. At least he was still dressed, but it was a very undesirable situation either way.

“Jack!” he tried to yell, but it came out as an unintelligible scream. He tried to swallow the excess of saliva that was filling his mouth and dripping down his chin, then to spit the gag out, but no dice. “JAAAAAAH!” he repeated.

He looked around wildly to see if Jack was nearby in a similar predicament, but he was alone in the bedroom. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Someone would find him eventually, if not Jack, then Pierce. It’d be embarrassing and hard to explain if it was Pierce, but at least Brock wasn’t in real danger, provided the Asset hadn’t escaped, because if that had happened—

Well, both he and Jack would be dead.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door open. He would wince if he could when he saw Pierce enter.

Pierce paused in the door, looking him up and down. Brock stared back, his face heating up, willing Pierce to come over already and release him.

But Pierce turned over his shoulder, smirking. “This is a very thoughtful gift. Thank you.”

Nothing could describe the terror Brock felt when he saw the Asset enter behind Pierce with a small smile on his face. “Happy birthday, Secretary.” 


End file.
